


Wrong

by Wannawannabe



Series: Warm Ups [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Description of the Lead up to a panic attack, Kinda, M/M, Panic Attack, am a weak weak person, and love woochan a lot, it starts sucky but half way through it becomes fluff bc i, mmmmmm, this is kind of me projecting but whatevs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannawannabe/pseuds/Wannawannabe
Summary: Nothing was wrong.Chan was sitting here, phone in his pocket, ignore its buzzes,Because Nothing Was Wrong.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi life has sucked recently so uh i wrote this to take stress off me. Sorry for the peeps waiting for the Changlix thing ive already started it and I’ll try to have it up soon.
> 
>  
> 
> For now take this mess.

Nothing was wrong.

 

Chan stared at his phone. He got another notification, a text from his manager. Part of the management team had fallen sick, they would be out for a week. Chan stared. They had no replacement so they would be down a person for the next week. 

 

They asked him to help him fill in. 

 

He could handle it. Probably. He wasn’t that busy at the time, he could handle it, for at least a day. A day of helping management wouldn’t be hard. They would probably find a replacement in a day. A day, not a week, just a day. Maybe two days, they would find a replacement soon. Soon. 

 

He ignored the text. 

 

Nothing was wrong.

 

Another notification popped up, it was Hyunjin. Jeongin was having trouble with one of the new songs. Woojin was busy with Seungmin, preparing for the next vocal song Chan put in. Jeongin needed a vocalist to help and Minho had a class and it seemed only Chan was available. Chan knew he had been having trouble, had been sacrificing sleep to practice, has broken four sets of headphones. Had been having fits of anger then sadness after not getting it. Knew Jeongin still hadn’t tried his part in the vocal song either. 

 

He closed the app.

 

Nothing was wrong. 

 

He heard Jisung yell. It was muffled through the walls, but he could make it out. He’d lost his notebook. The notebook he had all his lyrics in, the notebook with the lyrics they needed for their songs. They needed that notebook, or they’d have to start from scratch. Knew Changbin had left some of his lyrics in the notebook too, knew Jisung didn’t have a back up on a laptop. 

 

Chan walked into another room.

 

Nothing was wrong.

 

Chan felt his phone buzz. An email from the production team. They had set up a meeting for today, they wanted to know what time Chan would show up. To discuss the progress of his team. Discuss the upcoming comeback he’d prepared. He had forgotten they had set this up. He thought of Jeongin, Jisung, and the management team. 

 

He turned off his phone. 

 

Nothing was wrong. 

 

He walked out into the hall. He heard someone singing. Jimin? Maybe she had a new song coming out. Hopefully she did, she deserved it. Would she be able to handle a comeback with Jae leaving ASC? Would he be able to handle ASC? He was going to be there. The fans knew. He knew what the fans thought. He had a week before he had to be there. A week. Management, missing someone for a week.

 

He kept walking. 

 

Nothing was wrong.

 

He stopped in front of a recording studio. This was where Changbin and Felix had already begun recording. They should’ve been finishing up a song by this point. He opened the door a bit, quiet enough they wouldn’t notice. He heard Changbin sigh,

 

“Again,” he heard, the voice (Changbin?) obviously trying not to sound annoyed. He heard the music start up, they were barely half way. He heard Felix start, a few second later he heard Changbin stop him. He could tell Changbin was trying to calm himself, “ _ Felix _ ,” 

 

Chan closed the door.

 

Nothing was wrong. 

 

He continued walking through the building, he saw one of the new dance practice rooms. He sat down across from it. Minho had supposedly almost completely recovered. He was walking fine. No one questioned how he was sitting down more often. How he stopped a little faster than usual. Took more breaks. It was a normal side effect. Temporary. He’d be back better than ever. Normal.  _ Temporary. _ Better. 

 

Nothing was wrong.

 

He stared at lap, his hands resting there peacefully. He could handle it. This is what he wanted. His debut, this was it, he could handle being an artist, a  _ leader _ . He had worked for seven years. He could handle his group, he could handle his meetings, his work, his practice, his schedules his music,his recordings, hisdance hisraphis _ subunit-  _

 

He took a breath. It was shaky, but he needed to breathe. He couldn’t zone out. He couldn’t ignore everything. He should check his phone. He should reply to the questions. He should help Jeongin. He should go find Jisung’s notebook. He should go make sure he’s ready to host. He should figure out the problem Changbin and Felix are having. He should make sure Minho isn’t  _ hurting himself _ . He should, he should, he shouldheshouldhes _ houldheshould- _

 

Too taken in his thoughts he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching. Didn’t notice as the person gasped as they saw him, sitting on the floor, almost hyperventilating. Didn’t hear as the person ran over to him and sat down in front of him. 

 

“Chan? Chan? Can you hear me?” Chan could hear someone talking. A nice voice, soft, caring, he continued staring. “Chan are you okay? Chan?” The voice didn’t stop. He looked away from his lap, there were feet in front of him. Feet? He looked up. 

 

Woojin was in front of him. Woojin with his concerned eyes and soft voice, his beautiful smile gone. Chan felt a pinprick of sadness,  _ did he do that _ ? Woojin asked again, “Can you hear me?” Chan nodded. Woojin sighed, put on a wobbly smile. “That’s good, can I touch you?” Chan 

made a face, what? Why would he ask that.

 

Then Chan remembered. Remembered the week before debut, Seungmin in the practice room, backpack on the floor. Homework spread out around him as they took a break and he desperately tried to do as much as possible. Remembered hearing seeing Seungmin accidentally rip a page, then hearing his breathing start to speed up. Remembered watching his eyes start to water as he looked at everything around him. 

 

Remembered Woojin making everyone leave the room. 

 

Oh.

 

Was that what this was? He nodded at Woojin. Woojin’s smile grew as he gently grabbed one of his hands. “Okay. Okay that’s good, can you tell me where we are?” Chan knew this tactic. He should correct Woojin. Nothing was wrong. He was fine. Fine. Okay.  _ Nothing wrong _ .

 

“The new JYP building,” he answered instead, realizing only now how shaky his voice was. Was he crying? He felt Woojin give his hand a light squeeze. He took a breath. He felt his mind clearing. Woojin was here, he was in the JYP building, his phone was in his pocket but. He could ignore it for now. 

 

Woojin was here. 

 

He felt Woojin hug him. He leaned into Woojin. Woojin was comfortable, his scent familiar and calming. The feeling of hugging him natural, it felt right. Felt like home. Woojin tightened his arms around him, Chan smiled. He took a deep breath as Woojin started rubbing his back. Chan took another breath, regulating his breathing back to normal.

 

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Woojin asked softly. Chan thought about it, maybe he should. He’d been telling himself everything was fine for so long but, everyone breaks eventually it seems. But,

 

“Not right now, maybe later,” He mumbled into Woojin’s collarbone. He could tell Woojin was disappointed, but he didn’t want to get it all out now. He could worry about it when they got back to the dorm. Changbin wouldn’t mind switching rooms. 

 

“Okay,” Woojin relented, not pushing because he was  _ Woojin _ . Too kind for his own good, who knew how to handle things like this, who understood Chan better than Chan did sometimes. “That’s okay,” he kept rubbing circles against Chan’s back, Chan took a breath, his breathing already evening out. Chan relaxed into Woojin further. Woojin stumbled a bit, not expecting Chan’s weight. 

 

Chan smiled. 

 

He leaned into Woojin a bit more, saw Woojin adjust his footing. Chan leaned to the side. “ _ Chan,”  _ Woojin warned. Chan stifled a giggle. Then looked up at Woojin, giving him an innocent look that clearly expressed, ‘ _ What? _ ’. Woojin glared back, beginning to move his arms away, “Chan I swear to g-” he began. Then Chan put all his weight into leaning into Woojin’s other side. Woojin yelped as Chan giggled and they fell onto the floor in a heap.

 

Chan looked at Woojin and smiled. 

 

“Hi.” He said smiling wide. Woojin pouted at him. Chan wanted to kiss it away. 

 

Oh.

 

Well that was new. 

 

Chan decided to add that to his “deal with later” bin. He just wanted to enjoy this moment. He wrapped his arms around Woojin as Woojin pulled him in closer.

 

“Chris is mean,” Woojin mumbled staring at the ceiling. “I comfort Chris and all I get is pulled to the ground,” he looked at Chan and pouted again. Chan smiled back. Woojin rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. But Chan could tell he was happy, happy he was feeling better. He looked up at the lights on the ceiling. 

 

“Well, Chris is hungry, I’m gonna go get food,” Chan began to get up, Woojin groaned. 

 

“Nooooo,” Woojin whined. Chan shook his head and smiled, he really could be a baby sometimes. Then Woojin grabbed him and pulled him against his chest and rolled over so Chan was now pinned to the ground with Woojin semi laying on top of him. Chan pursed his lips together.

 

“Woojin.”

 

“Yes?” Woojin answered cheekily, acting as if this was a normal thing that happened.

 

“We need to get up.” Chan stated. He could feel Woojin frown.

 

“Do we?” Woojin asked, and peeked at Chan.

 

“Yes, we do, we have things to do.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Also this is our company building.” 

 

“And?” Woojin replied, smirking at Chan. Chan glared back,

 

“We have  _ work _ .”

 

“Hmmm,” Woojin hummed then looked away again and snuggled further into Chan. Okay, he was making it harder for Chan to want to leave. But Chan would  _ not _ lose.

 

“The ground is probably very dirty.”

 

“Is that so?” Woojin said lazily.

 

“Anyone could just walk by.”

 

“Then they can join us,” Woojin pulled Chan even closer, something Chan didn’t realize was possible. 

 

“Woojin, don’t make me do it.” Chan threatened. This piqued Woojin’s curiosity.

 

“Oh?” Woojin questioned. “And what would that be?” Chan shook his head sadly. 

 

“You give me no choice Woojin,” Woojin’s eyes widened as Chan suddenly turned then grabbed Woojin’s sides. Woojin gasped, realizing what Chan was going to do. 

 

“Wait!” He squeaked but it was too late. 

 

Chan began to tickle him. 

 

“Chan!” Woojin shrieked, trying to move away from Chan’s deft fingers. Chan smiled and just began tickling faster. “Chan!” Woojin gasped out between laughs, “Please! I- I’ll get-” Chan kept tickling.

 

“Hmm? What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” Chan replied, his voice laced with nothing but pure concern for his  _ obviously _ suffering team mater. “Is something bothering you?” Woojin attempted to glare at him between laughs.

 

“You’re such- such a- Chan! I swear to- oh my  _ god _ -“ Woojin tried to get out between breaths, “You’re such a  _ Jerk! _ Chan!” Woojin gasped out, Chan smirked. 

 

“Are we going to get up now?” Chan asked politely, still tickling. Woojin managed to find it in him to slap one of Chan’s hands away. 

 

“Oh my  _ god  _ fine!” Woojin gasped out and slapped Chan’s other hand away. Chan sat back, satisfied with his amazing skills of persuasion. Woojin glared at him. “I’m getting up but we’re going to the dorms,” Chan sighed he had expected this. But he nodded anyway, Woojin satisfied with this then pouted at him “You’re mean.” Chan smiled.

 

“You-“  _ love me _ , “Think it’s great, and you know it,” Chan shot back. Woojin pouted harder then turned away and started getting up. Chan smiled to himself and started getting up as well. He turned around and saw three heads peeking out of rooms. Watching Chan and Woojin. Oops. 

 

Changbin shot him a confused look. Felix smirked and raised an eyebrow. Chan made a throat slicing motion back at him. Suddenly a lot of Felix’s ‘random’ questions started making sense. Felix made a kissy face at him, Chan was about to retaliate when Woojin walked up next to him.

 

“What’s he doing?” Woojin asked, obviously confused. Chan fought down a blush and coughed trying to cover his face.

 

“Oh- uh,  _ oh _ he’s probably Flirting With Changbin,” he answered making sure the last part was loud enough for them to hear. Felix flushed red and Changbin looked at Felix. Felix looking back at him with his lips still puckered. Chan wasn’t sure how but Felix managed to turn even redder. He watched as Felix immediately retreated into the room and pulled Changbin back in with him. Chan smirked, ‘ _ serves him right’.  _

 

Woojin nudged him, and gave him another confused look. Chan shrugged, “Don’t worry about it, just Felix being Felix,” thankfully that was good enough for Woojin and they continued walking back down the hall. That’s when Chan realized the other person watching had been Jimin. 

 

_ Final boss _ .

 

Jimin smirked at him as they approached her. Chan double checked to make sure there actually was no way to avoid her to get to the elevator. Jimin smirked wider, he knew there wasn’t. 

 

“ _ Having fun there Channie _ ?” Jimin asked in English. Shooting him an ‘innocent’ smile. Chan smiled back, attempting to make it as sarcastic as possible. 

 

“ _ Yup! Thanks for asking!”  _ He put his arm around Woojin’s shoulder and started walking faster. 

 

“Hi!” Woojin called, that kind, beautiful, child, ruining Chan’s plan of escape. Jimin immediately softened, her smile turning real. Chan gave her an odd look, who was this woman, why was she here, where did Jimin go? 

 

“Hi!” Jimin replied, looking much happier to speak to Woojin, did Woojin have magic powers? Why was she suddenly so nice? Chan was a  _ joy  _ to be around thank you very much. “Was Chan bothering you?” She asked shooting Chan a disappointed look.  _ How dare she- _

 

“Nope! We were just messing around!” Woojin responded, smile bright. Jimin raised an eyebrow at Chan. Chan shot her a confused look, that’s what they did, why was Jimi-  _ oh _ . 

 

He grabbed Woojin tighter and started pulling him away. Jimin would do nothing but  _ corrupt _ him. He was already bullied enough. 

 

“ _ Okay bye Jamie nice seeing you wegottago _ ,” he said quickly pulling Woojin even more. Woojin gave him a confused and, disappointed? Look. How dare he be disappointed, Chan was  _ saving _ him. Woojin pouted. Chan looked back at Jimin, he glared at her. She smirked then mouthed,  _ get it _ . Chan could feel himself turning red.  _ Shut Up _ . He mouthed back.

 

“What are you doing?” Woojin asked, turning his head to look at Jimin as well. Chan pushed his head back.

 

“Don’t worry about it, just Jimin, being… Jimin,” Chan answered, hoping this was good enough for now. Woojin gave him a suspicious look, but luckily for Chan, accepted the explanation. Chan started rapidly pushing the elevator button, hoping to get away from all the people teasing him as fast as possible. 

 

He sighed as they waited for the elevator. He knew Woojin would make him go back to the dorm but, maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. He could reschedule the meeting, it wasn’t that official. Seungmin would be able to help Jeongin, and they were close, he would be able to help Jeongin as a friend and not a superior. He was sure Jisung would find his notebook, he misplaced them found things all the time.

 

He looked at Woojin, standing next to him waiting for the elevator, staring at the floor level displayed above the elevator. Hair disheveled and still slightly flushed from their tickle fight earlier.

 

He really did look beautiful.

 

Chan decided, maybe one day of rest wouldn’t kill him. He looked away from Woojin.

 

“Thank you,” He said softly, avoiding Woojin’s gaze. He could see Woojin nod from his peripheral vision. He didn’t see Woojin smile, or see Woojin’s blush get a little stronger. What he did feel, was Woojin grab his hand again. He squeezed, Woojin squeezed back.

 

One day of rest wouldn’t kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii
> 
> Literally everything has sucked, and this is kind of how i feel so i just kinda projected onto Chan. But i gave Chan a woojin to help because its What He Deserves.
> 
> I want a Woojin :’)
> 
> Anyways ill try to have the changlix thing up soon but life is hitting me like a truck and school is soon so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Uhhh hmu on  
> Twitter: chancharoo


End file.
